A Hollowed Eve
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: alot of Nations party in America on Halloween. France is there. Nuff said. M for Orgy


"Mattie! Put your blackouts in before anyone gets here!" Alfred whined at his brother who was just now finishing applying his black wig and whiteface. Canada glared at him before moving to wash his hands to put the contacts in. as if to spite him, the doorbell rang throughout his house. "dammit, who is that?" he huffed at the early bird.

Shooting a warning look to his twin to hurry up, he went to the front door. It was hard seeing through his blackouts so he walked slightly slower than usual to avoid the crap all over the floor he hadn't bothered shoving into a closet. Evidently this delay caused the waiting guest to become impatient and pound on the door. "all right, all right, I'm here!" Alfred shouted as he opened the door and a black mass was shoved into his chest by a very angry Victorian dressed woman.

"bloody frog, don't you put your dirty hands on me!" the woman shouted before realizing she had slammed the 'bloody frog' into Alfred instead of the door. "what are you supposed to be? The grudge?" she asked irately letting go.

Francis righted himself and Alfred got a good look at the both of them. Arthur was wearing a black mourning dress- he was so curvy he must have been wearing a corset- and a black cap and veil… and France was wearing grey tights, a black leotard with a devil's cape, and his face was painted red to go with his horns. "Matt and I are BEK, who are you?" he finally answered after taking in the weird costumes.

Arthur sighed. "you told us to do something historical for a costume so I chose The Woman in Black, from one of my old films."

"and I am Le Diablo from The Devil's Manor. Which, I might add, is the first horror movie ever made." France chimed in with a dramatic pose.

Alfred couldn't help but shoot his confidence down. "never heard of it." He smirked at the Frenchman's deflated ego. "come on in, beers in the fridge. Help yourself." He ushered them in quickly.

The Halloween party in America had become an annual event for the former Axis and Allies members in recent years. Each year it was custom for a theme to be decided on that everyone attending had to adhere to. Last year's was pirates, because Alfred wanted to see Arthur in his old captain's get up, but it was crashed by a certain uninvited Cuban that almost beheaded Mathieu. So this year the American chose 'a person to do with your country's folklore or some shit' in those exact words in the invitation. It was just a shame Arthur had forbid him from handing out LSD like the first year, that had been way beast.

In order over the next twenty minutes, the following guests were: Japan and China as Kintaro and Xi Wangmu (aka a muscular baby and a pretty woman in a pink Kimono kind of dress), Prussia and Germany as De Schwarze Mann and an Alp (a creeper in a black cloak and a black demon thing), Spain as El Ogro the hairy ogre, The Italian Brothers as Mantus and Mania (both wearing simple shifts but Feliciano wore a long brown wig as Mania), and finally Russia as the God Iarilo.

Alfred had to take a minute at this one. Ivan was wearing a white tunic and pants with gold accents and a gold belt. "what is Iarilo god of?" he dared ask.

A bright smile crossed Russia's face. "the sun and sex." He proclaimed proudly. Then his face turned serious. "thank you for making it a men's party… Natashka wanted to be Mokos…"

"who's Mokos?" he asked, totally in the dark about Russian paganism.

"Iarilo's lover." Ivan deadpanned with a horrified expression.

Alfred let him go without further questioning. That girl was crazy… The doorbell rang again as a smug France started passing out beers to everyone. He took one for himself, glad that the cap was already popped, and answered the door again. Poland stood there happily conversing to four others in an obviously not in-theme costume. "Felix, the theme was mandatory, what is that?"

The flippant man wearing a stripper cop uniform rolled his eyes dramatically. "like, there were no good ones. So I just did this one." America raised an eyebrow. "I brought handcuffs, I'll give you a lapdance later." He winked.

The answer was immediate. "deal." He allowed Poland in without any second thoughts. "now who are you guys?" he didn't even remember inviting a group of four.

One of the three long haired guys in skirts spoke up with a permanent smirk on his face. "Finland, Iceland, and I are Ve, Vili, and Odin." Announced Denmark as he flapped his fur cloak for effect. "Sweden is Loki… he's a bit mad that Tino isnt Sigyn like he wanted.. ow!" Mathias exclaimed when Berwald socked him in the arm.

"are you quite through in the doorway?" came an Austrian accent.

"holy shit!"

Alfred could only assume the large demon-troll thing was rolling its eyes as it stood akimbo behind the Nords. "stop being a little girl. I'm a Krampus, I punish the bad children like you." Austria reprimanded.

Francis again appeared next to the American to dispense beers to everyone on the porch who, with the exception of prim Roderich, chugged it heartily. Alfred laughed and allowed them in with a long swig of his own. He couldn't help but notice it was too hot inside when he shut the door. Kinda stuffy and uncomfortable, especially with costumes on. He finished off his bottle and trotted into the livingroom where he abruptly froze.

Arthur was splayed out on the floor in only a lacy black corset and stockings as France straddled him and ravished his mouth. Normally he would go break in their faces for having sex in the middle of his house but the Briton's face transfixed him. it was flushed with desperate lust and frustration. Then the scene of a white garbed Romano wiggling around in Antonio's lap as they rubbed themselves against each other on his couch. Feliciano kissing up the muscular spandex clad German leg as Germany blushed heavily. Gilbert was successfully wrestling the flustered musician and pinned him against the wall to suck and nip the Austrian's neck. Damn, why was this getting him all hot and bothered?

As he glanced at the Scandinavians desperately fighting their obvious erections, metal clasps clicked into place behind Alfred's back, effectively cuffing him. Poland immediately backed him into a rock hard surface that wrapped its arm around him and latched onto his neck with its teeth. Ivan began teasing him with nips as Felix got on his knees to unbutton his pants and pull out his engorged erection. The blonde moaned heartily as a hot mouth set to work on him. Ivan's large hands forced him on his hands and knees, making Poland get on his back on the floor beneath him to continue his work and offer up his own strained member that protruded from his unzipped booty shorts. Alfred gladly obliged as a probing finger was shoved roughly inside him for a brief moment before he could ready himself for more. The sharp pain was welcome friction his wanton body needed.

He didn't think about how he was choking himself on Poland or how Russia's erratic thrusts caused Felix to bob his head a lot. He could hear at least five different languages moaning out exclamations of pleasure that he felt. The room was suffocatingly hot all around their sweaty bodies. It almost killed him when Russia pounded into his prostate and caused him to moan around the package in his mouth and had the favour returned as his insides contracted around Russia.

Their over sensitive bodies were unable to hold out for long. His former guardians had already climaxed along with a few others before the three cried out in completion. As it fell quiet when the Norwegian faded into nothing, the cheesy Halloween playlist came to life for them. A crazy Transylvanian transvestite sung about something incoherent for the moment before a tired and disgrunted British voice croaked out a simple statement.

"I'm banning Viagra next year."

_Dmitri: 1384 words of viagra induced orgy… go wiki the things if you didn't get enough info. The Italian bros were rulers of the Underworld… Spain was a boogy man ogre… Austria's Krampus has a cool celebration thing… oh, BEK means Black Eye Kid. _

_Happy Hollow's Eve to you all! Have fun cosplaying!_


End file.
